


Удавшийся

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Kami_Shiroi



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Infanticide, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Shiroi/pseuds/Kami_Shiroi
Summary: Семье Вестерстрём нужен идеальный внук. С точки зрения матери Торольф плохо старается.
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21





	Удавшийся

Семейный дом Вестерстремов окутан гнетущей тишиной. Прислуга ходит на цыпочках, не гремит тарелками и даже говорит шепотом, если в том случается необходимость. И никто, в том числе экономка, к которой так хорошо относится старая мадам Вестерстрем, не рискует подниматься на второй этаж, в гостиную, где сейчас собралась семья. Прямо там сейчас все – молодой хозяин Торольф сидит, скорчившись и обхватив голову руками, в кресле. Он бледен и часто дышит, как загнанный хищником зверь. Всегда аккуратно повязанный галстук сбит набок, а волосы взлохмачены. Его младший брат, всегда такой веселый и озорной, испуганно притих на банкетке у ног старшего брата и даже не капризничает, что ему опять не досталось любимых пирожных. И только старая мадам величественно восседает на диване и неторопливо, с царственной грацией пьет чай. Она держит фарфоровую чашечку аккуратно двумя пальчиками, изящно отставив в сторону мизинец. Ее прическа безупречна – волосы лежат волосок к волоску и поблескивают в свете ламп. Ее платье – безукоризненно, только посверкивает в такт дыханию брошь на груди. Она всем своим видом демонстрирует, что не происходит ровным счетом ничего особенного, и даже когда тишину разрывают дикие женские вопли, не ведет и бровью.

Торольф вздрагивает и быстро поднимает глаза на мать. Торнбьерн жмется к его ногам – он пока не совсем понимает, что происходит.

– Держи себя в руках, Торольф, – делает ему замечание мать.

Женщина продолжает кричать. Крики раздаются все чаще, она вопит раненным зверем, срывая голос. И каждый новый ее крик все отчаяннее, все надрывнее. Совсем скоро она уже даже не в силах кричать, но хрипит, и сколько это длится сказать невозможно. Торнбьерн затыкает уши и зажмуривается – по-хорошему, ему совсем тут не место, и Торольф хотел бы отослать брата куда-нибудь, да хоть в гости к друзьям, но мать не позволила. Ведь даже ему, взрослому, хочется заткнуть уши, чтобы не слышать этих ужасных криков; зажмуриться, чтобы не видеть каменно-спокойного лица матери, как будто это не ее внук сейчас пытается появиться на свет.

Сколько времени длится эта пытка, через которую проходят все женщины, Торольф не знает. Но через какое-то время вдруг осознает, что крики стихли.

Мать едва приподнимает подбородок, будто интересуясь, почему не слышно крика новорожденного. Вновь сгустившуюся тишину прорезает звонкий шлепок, а за ним – слабый, едва слышимый, как писк котенка, плач.

Мать мрачнеет прямо на глазах, и Торольф чувствует, как внутри него все холодеет.

Она поднимается с дивана, аккуратно разглаживает складки платья.

– Торнбьерн, ступай на кухню, – младший брат без возражений вскакивает и убегает, напуганный не меньше старшего.

Торольф завидует ему. У него убежать не выйдет.

Вслед за матерью он идет в спальню. Мимо них служанка проносит жестяной таз. Торольф, бросив быстрый любопытствующий взгляд, торопливо отводит глаза и пытается сдержать тошноту – в тазу скомканные окровавленные полотенца, среди которых, словно в гнезде, свернулась сизо-синяя змея плаценты. В дверях они сталкиваются с акушеркой.

У акушерки в руках маленький, слишком маленький сверток. Личико младенца в обрамлении изящных кружев синюшно-багровое, как у висельника. Торольф сглатывает, глядя на своего новорожденного ребенка. Кто это? Сын? Дочка?  
– Почему так долго? – недовольно спрашивает мать.

Акушерка испуганно приседает – у старой мадам тяжелый нрав, не дай боже попасть ей под горячую руку, – и дрожащим голосом отвечает, что ребенок запутался в пуповине, и та затянулась вокруг шейки. Пришлось тянуть осторожнее.  
Торольф бросает на мать осторожный взгляд. Ее губы сурово сжаты – ему уже приходилось видеть такое выражение лица, и оно не несет ничего хорошего. Мать приказывает положить ребенка к роженице и зовет экономку, чтобы та выпроводила акушерку. Та, слишком поспешно, выполняет указание и прощается.

Они вдвоем заходят в спальню, Торольф кидается к жене. Хельга спит – бледная, измученная, на лбу испарина, губы искусаны в кровь, ногти все еще впиваются в ладони, и он аккуратно разгибает пальцы, гладит ладони и тыльную сторону ее рук, укладывает их поверх одеяла так, как ей удобнее, он знает. 

Он спиной чувствует недовольный, обвинительный взгляд матери. Тяжесть ощущается почти физически, особенно после того, как мать тихо, но непреклонно запирает дверь, как будто отрезает их от всего остального мира.  
Как хорошо, что Хельга спит. Как же здорово, что она не услышит ничего, что здесь будет сказано.

– Она снова родила больного ребенка, – говорит мать. Холод в ее голосе заморозил бы не то что тролля – гиганта. Он также слышит в этих словах и осуждение. И сейчас она скажет: – Зря я позволила тебе жениться на ней. Кто знает, от кого родила ее мать, но кровь в ней явно порченная. 

И она говорит ровно то, что он ожидает от нее услышать. Слово в слово.

Мать подходит к кровати – высокая, стройная, с копной блестящих золотых волос, холодная, жесткая, и в ее голубых как небо глазах не найти ни капли сострадания или теплоты, когда она смотрит на Хельгу и ребенка рядом с ней.

– Это – уже второй, – она поднимает с кровати украшенную вышивкой подушечку (Торольф узнает в ней работу, с которой Хельга коротала последние месяцы беременности) и обыденным жестом накрывает ею голову младенца. Торольф вздрагивает, но может только смотреть, не в силах сделать хоть что-нибудь. Он такой слабак. – Ты такой слабак, – говорит мать и презрительно кривит губы. Она не говорит, но он слышит продолжение, что даже его больной ребенок сильнее него. Пусть даже первый крик потребовал от него неподъемных усилий, и сопротивляться хватке его собственной бабушки это дитя никак не может, новорожденный все же сопротивляется: едва слышно пищит, и звук глухо доносится из-под подушечки; извивается всем телом, как большая причудливая гусеница, и крохотные ручки и ножки, туго спеленутые, напрасно натягивают пеленку. Торольф смотрит, не в силах отвести глаз. Смотрит, как его ребенок борется за жизнь, в то время как он, его отец, не может сделать ничего. Но эта краткая вспышка жизни скоро заканчивается. Ребенок затихает и замирает. – Поэтому ты не можешь дать мне нормального, здорового внука? Неужели все, на что тебя хватило, – она дергает подбородком назад, – этот бастард?

Торольф молчит. Сказать ему нечего. Сделать он ничего не может. Все, что ему остается, это смотреть, как умирает его второй ребенок. Их с Хельгой долгожданный ребенок.

Но в семье Вестерстрем никогда не будет больных и уродливых детей. Не пока жива мать.

– Я закрыла глаза на то, что ты заделал дочке кухарки ребенка. Я даже записала его на свое имя, чтобы дать тебе возможность жениться на нормальной, здоровой женщине. Но ты выбрал эту, – голос матери тих и ровен, она держится с привычным для нее спокойным достоинством, как будто не она прямо сейчас душит подушкой своего новорожденного внука. И это внушает страх сильнее, чем если бы она кричала. – Что ж, надеюсь, ты сполна раскаялся в этом решении, – она приподнимает подушку и бросает на тельце быстрый взгляд, удостоверяясь, что все кончено. – Даю тебе еще один шанс. И если облажаешься и в третий раз, я найду тебе другую жену.

Она бросает подушечку ему в руки и уходит, оставляя Торольфа наедине со спящей женой и мертвым ребенком. Он стоит, крепко сжимая еще теплую подушечку холодными пальцами, и чувствует, как все внутри него постепенно мертвеет.  
Он так любит свою жену. Но слова матери ясны как день, путь даже она не произнесла этого вслух. Никто не удивится, если третьи роды станут для Хельги фатальными – ее здоровье слабо, а она... они очень, очень хотят своего ребенка.  
Торольф глубоко дышит. Он такой слабак, но есть вещи, которые ему придется сделать несмотря ни на что. Послать за врачом, приготовиться к похоронам. И придумать, что сказать Хельге, как объяснить, почему их малыш мертв.

***

Третьи роды и в самом деле становятся фатальными. Но Хельга все же дает жизнь здоровому и крепкому мальчику.  
Маленький Эмиль растет точной копией своей бабушки – круглощекий, голубоглазый и золотоволосый.  
Торольф не может заставить себя полюбить его.


End file.
